undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underswap: Super Sigma
@LNinadroid |date = April 21, 2019 |website = |type = Switch Up |tone = Semi-serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = |status = |creator = |cocreator = |writer = |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} Underswap: Super Sigma (also known as Droidswap) is a take on the AU Underswap, created by Ninadroid. Most characters from the original Underswap retain their roles, but few minor characters now swap roles. This Swap take was created to swap all the characters in Undertale (Including the minor ones like the vendors and NPCs). The characters personalities are a mix of their Undertale and Canon Underswap personalities and will change based on what route you're doing. This AU also has new locations and new characters. Many unused characters like Robot 98 and the faceless Gaster Blaster appear in this AU. A long time ago man and beast lived in fraternity. But soon a war had broke out between them. At the end of the war, humanity had triumphed victorious and banished the monsters to a subterranean world below the surface. Character Changes * Chara is the Protagonist * Bob the Temmie is the Empty One * Asgore is the Caretaker * Angry Training Dummy (Mad Dummy) is the Inactive * Mettacrit (Mettaton) is the Recluse * Papyrus is the Judge * Sans is the Ambitious * Baby Bird is the Accidental God * Ice Wolf is the Blind. Doggo takes his place. * Sammy (So Sorry) is the Secret Boss * Muffet is the Restaurant Owner * Burgercat (Burgerpants) is the Repetitive Vendor * Gerson is the Bravery Vendor * Alphys is the Captain of the Guard * Hana (Goner Kid) is the Idolisor * The Fish Receptionist is the Isolated. Onionsan take his place * Bored Dummy (Training Dummy) is the Enraged * The Bunny Shopkeeper is the Perseverance Vendor * Annoying Dog is the Cherished * Flowey is the Chaotic Villager * Gaster is the Transport * Undyne is the Royal Scientist * Disco-Matic (Napstablook) is the Celebrity * Grillby is the Outrageous Vendor * Ice Cream Jeans (Nice Cream Guy) is the Opressed Vendor * Glyde is the Club Member * Toriel is the Monarch * Frisk is the Soulless Angel * Asriel is the Fallen * River Person is the Forgotten Scientist * Monster Kid is the Superfuous * Froggit <-> Whimsun * Final frontier frog (Final Froggit) <-> Space Fly (Whimsalot) * Vegatoid <-> Moldsmal * Parsnik <-> Moldessa * Migosp <-> Loox * Migospel <-> Astigmatism * Snowdrake <-> Chilldrake * Scarf Mouse <-> Nacarat Jester * Shyren <-> Aaron Added Characters: * Susie * Hog Wilder * Robot 98 and Robot 100 * Doge * Faceless Blaster * The Lab Assistants * Zoy Main characters Chara * They take the role of Frisk in this AU. * They go by the nickname of "Child" * They are hockey player. * They wear a woolen cap and have a hockey stick as their weapon. * They like chocolate bars. Themes: Will of the Soul (Determination) Bob the Temmie * He takes the role of Flowey in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Doll" * Alt. Forms: Evil Temmie (Evil Form) and Sigma Bob (Omega Flowey) * A bit more monotone then Underswap Temmie. * At first he pretends to be a harmless monster, but he later reveals that he is not a friendly at all. * When he reveals his evil form, his hair turns orange and his white fur becomes blue. Themes: Hi, I'm Bob (Your Best Friend), You Bonehead (You Idiot), I'M A MONSTER (Your Best Nightmare), Tem to End This (Finale) - Humans will never CHANGE! Asgore Dreemurr * He takes the role of Toriel in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Fluffybuns" * He wears a pink shirt with white floral design and a white and purple trench coat with the delta rune symbol on the back. * The guardian of the abandoned city and a expert gardener. * He likes being called Uncle Asgore. * Instead of pies, he bakes cakes and muffins. * He has white fire magic. Themes: The Fallen King (Fallen Down), Flames of Lament (Heartache) - Young one, are you okay? Here, let me help you. Mettacrit the fabulous ghost * He takes the role of Napstablook in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "T-shirt" * A lonely ghost who wishes to become a great performer like his cousin. * He has a journal that he carries around with him everywhere and it is filled with his personal thoughts, drawings and future goals of becoming a celebrity. * He doesn't let anyone touch his journal. * Likes to wear a Froggit t-shirt. Themes: Ghastly Glamour (Ghost Fight), Haunted Home (Pathetic House), Glam (Chill), Silent Frights (Ghouliday) - OH MY! I WOULD NEVER HAVE THOUGHT THAT A HUMAN WOULD LIKE MY PERFORMANCE! * He takes the role of Sans in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Wasabi" * A laid back sentry of Desertside. * Papyrus wears black sunglasses, his red scarf, the cool dude tank from fangamer, brown camo shorts, a small orange jacket (that he ties around his waist), and orange and white flip flops. (Note - the design of his face is similar to Canonswap papyrus.) * Likes to make puns about skeletons. * He loves to cook sushi. * He now has fire magic after spreading more time with Asgore. Themes: Cool Dude (sans),You know something? (Premonition), The light is shining elsewhere (It's raining somewhere else), Backbone into it (Pacifist fight theme), Backbone Broken (STMPWYFS/Neutral fight theme), Infernal Rage (Megalovania) - * He takes the role of Papyrus in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Pancake" * Likes to call himself "Sans the superior and supreme". * Sans wears black armor with a slightly torn dark blue cape and a large spiky left shoulder pad. * Really likes his brother's puns but hates his cooking. * He loves to cook raspberry pancakes and berry-shakes. * He likes to play the acoustic guitar. Themes: Hysterical Laughs (Nyeh heh heh), Ribcage-scuffle (Bonetrousle), Ribcage-broken (Geno Bonetrousle), Date-time (Dating Start!), Tense-time (Dating Tense!), Bad-time (Dating Fight!), A Sansational song (Papyrus's cool song) - Alphys * She takes the role of Undyne in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Thunder" * Alt. Forms: Casual Alphys, Date Alphys and Alphys the All-powerful (Undying Form) * The Captain of the Royal Armada. * She likes shogen anime, kung-fu movies and Japanese karaoke. * She has bandages on her hands. * Her favorite food is spicy noodles in a cup. * She really likes sugary food. Themes: Unknown Foe (Danger Mystery), Captain Alphys (Undyne), Fast Escape! (Run!), HIYAAA! (NGAHHH!!), Axe of Thunder (Spear of Justice), She's singing Karaoke (She's Playing Piano), But She Will Not Give Up! (But the Earth Refused to Die), Roaring winds and Clashing Foes (Battle against a True Hero) Undyne * She takes the role of Alphys in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Angler" * The underground's greatest scientific mind. * She likes a anime called "Cutie Kitsune". * While is she often very shy, she can get quite angry if provoked. * She will be Chara's partner throughout the Ocean Plateau and the Matrix. * She can use magic spears like Undertale Undyne. Themes: Dr. Undyne (Alphys) Disco-Matic * He takes the role of Mettaton in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Neon" * Alt. Forms: Box Mode, News Mode, Chef Mode, Musical Mode, EX mode and AZURE mode (NEO form) * A shapeshifting robotic DJ with anti-human modifications. * He is a celebrity DJ, a radio show host and a prank caller. * Though he may seem like a self absorbed jerk, he can get very emotional at times. * He seems to be very obsessed with the 80s. * He seems to like anime. * During his EX form battle, he will turn your soul Rose Red. Themes: Let's Boogie! (It's Showtime), Dance or DIE! (Metal Crusher), Cooking Catastrophe (Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything), Tonight's News (Live Report), Disaster News (Death Report), Season Finale! (Last Episode!), Heck yeah! (Oh My...), DJ Destruction (Death by Glamour), My Fans Matter More (For The Fans), AZURE Energy (Power of NEO) Toriel Dreemurr * She takes the role of Asgore in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Queen" * The queen and mighty ruler of the kingdom of the underground. * She has long golden hair, a bit like her husband. * She is rather depressed after the departure of her husband. * Instead of Tea, she drinks lemonade. * She pretends to act merciless, but she's still the same as classic Toriel. * She has blue fire magic. Themes: Aching heart (Small shock), Lord bless the Queen + Toriel The Dishearten (Bergentrückung + Asgore) Frisk the Human * He takes the role of Asriel in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Fallen" * Alt. Forms: Demi-God of Despair and Ultimate God * The adopted child of the Dreemurr family and Asriel's brother. * Unlike Undertale Frisk who is genderless, he is a male in this AU. * Not is known about his previous live on the surface, but only that he were mistreated by his birth parents. * He has purple fire magic. He learned to use fire magic thanks to the Dreemurrs. Themes: Never forget my name (Memory), Astral Determination (Hopes and Dreams), Begone Mortal! (Burn in Despair!), SAVE the Kingdom (Save the World), The Human's theme (His theme), Last Energy (Final Power) Asriel Dreemurr * They take the role of Chara in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Azzy" * They are the first child of the Dreemurr family and Frisk's sibling. * Unlike Undertale Asriel who is a male, they are genderless in this AU. * He appears at the end of all the routes (Instead of only genocide). Minor characters Angry Training Dummy * It takes the role of Ruins Dummy in this AU. * A bit aggressive but has learned to control his anger with Asgore's help. * Doesn't liked being touched. Themes: Coming Soon Annoying bird * It takes the role of Annoying Dog in this AU. * A little baby bird that often creates mischief for others. * It makes an appearance during Sans' "special attack" Ice Wolf * He takes the role of Doggo in this AU. * He doesn't like warm objects. * Likes cold drinks. Dogamy * ￼He takes the role of Lesser Dog in this AU * His nose can pick up any kind of scent. * Still married to Dogaressa. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog * They take the role of Dogamy and Dogaressa in this AU. * They have the different type of relationship then that of Dogamy and Dogaressa. * They don't need to smell to identify a human. Dogaressa * She takes the role of Greater Dog in this AU. * Likes to be patted on the head. * Doesn't liked to be ignored by her husband. Burgercat * He takes the role of Nice Cream Guy in this AU. * He will sell you grilled cheeseburgers. * Same design as his Canonswap Burgerpants, only with the exception of having a orange and red hat. * A former employee of Grillby's. Hog Wilder * He takes the role of a new mini boss in this AU. * A pig monster mercenary who loves hunting down his prey. * His personality is a mix of characters like the Alien from Predator and Bebop from TMNT. Sammy (So Sorry) * He takes the role of Glyde in this AU. * A bit more slimmer than UT So sorry. * Likes to be praised a lot. * He has larger wings that help with to fly. Gerson Boom * He takes the role of the Snowdin Shopkeeper in this AU. * Takes the appearance of a desert tortoise. * An old hermit who sells you various items. Hana (Goner Kid) * She takes the role of Monster Kid in this AU. * A small child you first meet in Desertside Town. * She doesn't have grey skin and white soulless eyes anymore, instead she has light pink skin and maroon colored eyes. * She wears a orange dress with three red stripes. * She idolizes Alphys as her role-model. Muffet * She takes the role of Grillby in this AU. * She runs a pastry-shop called "Sweets'n'Spiders" * Papyrus and sans often visit her shop for lunch. The Dog Who Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Lava Puddle * He takes the role of the baby bird in this AU. * He looks pretty much the same as Classic Annoying Dog. * Nobody knows how he can fly without wings, but he can still carry you over a lava puddle. Gaster the Riverman * He takes the role of the River Person in this AU. * He speaks usually in the Aster font (But when talking about the Mystery Man, he speaks in Wingdings). * His boat is shaped like a duck. Mystery Man * He takes the role of Gaster in this AU. * He speaks in Webdings. * He can only be encountered if you have a FUN value of 66. Susie * She takes the role of a new mini boss in this AU. * She was a former student of Alphys who went rogue after not being accepted in the royal armada for her violent actions. * Much like her sensei, she uses a ax for her weapon. Bored Dummy * He takes the role of Mad Dummy in this AU. * Alt. Forms: Kitsune-Kun (Mad Mew Mew) * They only fight the human because of boredom. * He likes to stand ''menacingly.'' Themes: Bored Brawl (Dummy!) Flowies * They take the role of Temmie in this AU. * All of them are dumb and goofy little flowers. * One of them, owns a shop called "ThE FoWIe StOrE!" that sells friendliness pellets. * Their version of Bob goes by the name of Rick. Bunny Shopkeeper * She takes the role of Gerson in this AU. Bratty and Catty * They take the role of RG 1 & RG 2. * They are very similar to their Deltarune counterparts. Glyde * He takes the role of So Sorry in this AU. Grillby * He takes the role of Muffet in this AU. * Has the personality of a stereotypical gentlemen. * He funds money to save the flames trapped in the Abandoned City. Ice-Cream Jeans * He takes the role of Burgerpants in this AU. * He is an employee at Icee's pizza and desserts. * Unlike Burgerpants in Undertale he is treated less harshly by his boss, since he is allowed to eat free ice cream on saturdays. * Instead of smoking, he will be seen chewing on bubblegum. Robot 98 and Robot 100 * They take the role of new minibosses in this AU.￼ * They are hired by Disco-Matic to hunt the human. * Their attacks will involve lasers and gears. Faceless Blaster * He appears in a new special ending. * A failed experiment that doesn't want to be forgotten. Location Changes Abandoned City of Monsters It replaces the Ruins. The city resembles New Home but more old and dark blue in color. It was the former capital of the monster kingdom. Desertside Town It replaces Snowdin Town. A town located in a desert that has several canyons and cactus groves. It is constantly faced with several sandstorms everyday. Sparkle-Stone Cave It replaces Waterfalls. The cave looks slightly similar to Waterfall, with the exception of being more dark and dim. It houses some of the most beautiful and shiny gemstones in the kingdom. Ocean Plateau It replaces Hotland. As the name implies, this area is a plateau located within a small ocean. There are several rocky valleys near the edges of the plateau. The MATRIX It replaces the CORE. Originally created by the first royal scientist, it was later inherited by the the current royal scientist Undyne. It powers the entire underground. Dreemurr-Citadel It replaces New Home. The new capital of the underground. Home of queen Toriel. Additional Changes * Papyrus now has fire magic after spreading more time with Asgore. * Papyrus will be fought in all the routes, instead of just the genocide route. * Sans and Papyrus can change their use of uppercase and lowercase words. * All robotic characters speak in the digital font (except Disco-Matic EX). * Undyne can use magic spears like Classic Undyne (But they only appear in the genocide route). * The Amalgamates don't swap roles in this AU, but they now have the appearance of their overworld sprites. * In the genocide route =) is replaced with =D, since it resembles Flowey's happy face. Scrapped Ideas These were the ideas that were originally planned for this take. * Papyrus was originally going to be nicknamed as "Beetroot", but it was later changed to wasabi. * Sans was originally going to be nicknamed as "Rasberry", but it was later changed to pancake. This nickname was a reference to Blueberry sans. * Papyrus was originally have guitar as his main instrument, but since since ☆Underswap☆ already used that idea, it was changed to a tuba. * The original roles of the Desert Dogs were: ** Greater Dog <-> Lesser Dog ** Doggo and Doge <-> Dogamy and Dogaressa * Lesser Dog was supposed to be called Higher Dog and Greater Dog was supposed to be called Lower Dog. * The original Waterfall replacement was called Volcano Falls. * Disco-Matic was originally going to have a afro in his design. Endings Pacifist Endings True Pacifist TBA False Pacifist TBA Neutral Endings King Asgore Route '''Requirements: '''Asgore is spared King Sans Route '''Requirements: '''Asgore, Alphys and Disco-Matic are dead, but Sans is alive. Queen Alphys '''Requirements: '''Asgore is dead but Alphys is alive. Queen Undyne '''Requirements: '''The protagonist followed the Genocide Route requirements throughout Sparkle-Stone Cave but aborted the route during the travel through Ocean Plateau. King Disco-Matic Route '''Requirements: '''Asgore and Alphys are dead, but Disco-Matic is alive. Dirty Brother Killer '''Requirements: '''Only Sans needs to be killed. Duck Route '''Requirements: '''Only Asgore, Sans, Alphys, and Disco-Matic are dead. All other monsters are alive, Glyde, Sammy, and Kitsune-Kun included. Genocide Endings Tba (Soon to be added) Gallery Undertale faceless blaster.png|Faceless Blaster (Unused sprite by Toby Fox) Asriel background.png|Background during the Angel Frisk battle (Unused background by Toby Fox) 98 and 100.png|Robot 98 and 100's overworld sprites (Unused sprites by Toby Fox) Trivia * The AU's subtitle was inspired by "Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire". * Temmie's evil form is a reference to the wolf girl from Escaped Chasm. * Disco-Matic was the first character made for this AU and is the reason for the AU's creation. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:AUs of AUs